Fun Times, the Demon Way
by Shadow-Wolf-Goddess123
Summary: Sesshoumaru is the king of the school, he can get whatever and whoever he wants.  But when a new girl comes to school will that change, or will she to fall into the obyess that is Sesshoumaru?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's charaters**

**Chapter One**

The bell for SkyView High School began to ring just as a black Ducati pulled up. The driver was clad in leather and full of attitude. She got off of the bike, and started walking towards the building, unable to wait for the stir she knew she would cause as soon as her combat boots hit the tile.

Sesshoumaru Tashio had it all: looks, money, athletic ability, and every girl in school had the hots for him. His long silver hair was pulled back, making his pale, handsome face stick out. He was dressed in a blue shirt and black levis. His head was in the clouds as he wondered if anything eventfull was going to happen today. A girl sat next to him, and began to talk.

Kagura Wind was the school's most uptite, up uptight. Her hair was a dark brown, cut odd as if trying to accent her too pale face. She had jade earings and a necklace of pearls drapped around her neck. She wore a tight black spandex dress that did nothing to help with her over skinny body. She batted her grey eyes at him and began to talk.

"Sessy, do you think you can take me on a ride on you motorcycle?" Her voice was whiny and high pitched, hurting his sensitive ears. Sesshoumaru cast a sneer her way before turning back to the front of the class room. "Sessy, don't look away from me when i am talkin to you!" Her hand came out to grasp a hand full of his shirt.

The young demon, (young by demon standereds, but like 400 in human years), turned swiftly to growl at her. "You will remove you filthy, repugnent hand from this Sesshoumaru our he will remove it from you." Kagura's hand was instantly gone, because he knew he would do it too. Sesshoumaru was not one for idel threats.

The teacher, an old puggy frog demon, came hopping in. He brought the scent of marsh with him. Sesshoumaru crinkled his nose at the demon. "Well class," Cough cough,"We have a new student today." He jestered to the door. In a second it swung open, and all were cast into silence.

The person, clearly female, was clad in all leather, a helmet held in the crook of her left arm as her right hand mussed her jetblack hair. Flipping said hair back, she looked at the class with colbalt blue eyes. She was... angelic in a demonic sourt of way. Her eyes traveled over everyone in the room, pausing on Sesshoumaru for a split second longer than anyone else, then continued. But the inu youkai didn't miss it.

"Hey peoples, what's shakin'?" Were the first words to cross her black lipstick clad lips. A few laughed, others looked around, not knowing what to do. And if you are the teacher, you squak and yell about that not being an appropriat thing to say to you fellow students.

"Why dont you introduce yourself?" He went into another fit of coughing. She smiled and rested the helmet on her left hip.

"Well... My name is Kagome Higurashi, but you all can just call me Kagome. I like punk rock and classical rock... my favorite colors black. Oh, and if you tick me off, you get a free pass to the nurses office in the ER." This caused Sango, the resident female badss to laugh. She kicked the seet infront of her out, and gestured for the new girl to sit down.

She smiled, and walked down the rows to get to the back seat. As she past Sesshoumaru, she paused for a second, than winked at him. A piece of paper landed on his desk as she walked away. Unable to resist, he opened it.

_'Hello Demon... and welcome to you first day of being stuck in school with me.'_

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at the words on the piece of paper. How did she know he was a demon, and how did she even slip the paper to him? His eyes traveled back to her as she started to laugh. 'I Dont know who you think you are human, but you just got the prince of the west on your unhappy side.' A very demonic smile crossed the young lord's face. "This is going to be an interesting year..."

Authors note: This is one of my first fanfics so i hope you like, if you do or don't please comment. Hope you like the rest!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the great comments**

**This takes place in a town I made up in America, so if you cant find it on any map, that's why:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters**

**Chapter Two**

As Kagome fallowed the girl, Sango Hurrikotes(spelling?) to their mutuall second period, she began to wonder. Who was that demon? He had had extrordinary power, she could tell as soon as she had set foot in the class, hell as soon as the door opened. '_He was kind of cute though...'_ Shaking her head to clear the thoughts she looked at Sango.

The girl was tall, five-eight, and built like an Olympic swimmer. Lithe, tone muscle was visible through her fish-net top. Her dark brown hair was pulled up and back, all but her bangs away from her face. She wore a shirt over the fish-net that said "Look All You Want, But When Your Knocked Out, It's Your Fault..." It made the new punk smile. "Hey Sango."

The older girl stopped to look at her. Kagome was shorter but not afraid of her. "Yeah Kagome?" Sango could already feel a kinship with this girl. She reminded Sango of what it was like to have a friend.

"That boy in class, you know, the one with the silver hair? Who is he?" Kagome watched the disappointment cross her new friend's features.

_'I thought that she would be different...'_ Of course all girls like Sesshoumaru. He was the God of all demons, the god of all men. "That was Sesshoumaru. You know if you want to join his fanclub you'd have to change you... What?" She stopped on seeing Kagome's disgusted look.

"First off... EEEWWWWW! Second, I just asked his name. The demon had serious demonic power. Sesshoumaru... Sesshoumaru.. any relation to Toga InuTashio?" Her eyes showed innocent questions and Sango felt slighly bad about accusing her.

"Yeah, his eldest son. He has a brother who is our age, his name is..." Sango didn't get to finish as Kagome suddenly disappeared from her sight. Twisting around, she saw the girl on the ground, the boy in question scowling at her.

Inuyasha was six foot even with grey-silver hair. His eyes were a watered down gold, a black bandana covered his head, hiding the school-known dog ears. He wore a blue tee and black slacks. He was glaring at Kagome as if she was something fowl. "What the hell do you think your doing running into me you wench?!"

Kagome slowly got to her feet, brushing not preasant dust off of herself. Her colbalt eyes traveled to Inuyasha's honey, and he was caught. A wicked smile came to her face. She sauntered up to him, swaying her hips back and forth. When she was nearly a foot away, she stopped, sugary smile still in place. Sango watched as she hauled her hand back, and sent Inuyasha crashing to the ground.

The dazed halfdemon slowly sat up, clasping his chin in his clawed hand. His eyes widened when he found it to be dislocated. Wide eyes, two pairs-one impressed the other in horror-stared at the new girl. She raised her hand threateningly. "My name isn't wench, witch, or anyother nasty or disrespectful thing you can think of dog-boy. My name is Kagome Higurashi and the next time you forget it, I am sending you through a wall. Got it?" Not waiting for an answer, she walked over to Sango, laced their arms together, and walked off. "What were you saying Sango?"

The resident badss smiled. "We were talking about Sesshoumaru's younger brother. I think you just broke his jaw. Glad you got a great first impression." Kagome's eyes sidened in shock, split seconds before she burst our laughing. Amid chuckles she looked at the older girl.

"So, Sango. What's our next class?" As they walked Sango relized that she may not be holding onto her titel for to much longer.

**8888888888888888888888x888888888888888888xxx888888888888888xxxxxxx8888888888888**

**ages:**

**Kagome:17**

**Sesshoumaru: Human years-18 Demon years-412**

**Sango:18 (two months older than kagome)**

**Inuyasha: Human years-17 Demon years-201**

**Kagura: 19**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the****great comments, I know I miss spell things. I am saying sorry now**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or, sadly, any of it's characters. Lord know's every girl on the planet wants to **

**own Sesshoumaru! lol :D**

**Chapter Three**

Sesshoumaru was practically sizziling with anger as he walked into his second period. The gym wasn't occupied do to everyone else being in the process of changing. Why was he angry? Well if you really want to know, it's because Kagura had practically attacked him after class demanding to know what that girl had written to him. He growled low in his throat as he slammed the boy's locker room door open and trugged inside.

Twenty or so boys were standing in different forms of undress. Miroku Black was down to a pair of shorts, his black hair pulled back in his classic half-in-half-out pony tail. His violet eyes widened at seing the anger rolling off of his friend. Throwing a shirt on, white as prior to the white shirt, dark short gym code, he walked over to the heir to the West. "Hey Sesshoumaru, what's wrong man?"

The demon waved him off and stomped up to his locker. Turning the lock so it would open, he saited a moment before answering his friend. "There is a new girl in the school. She..."

"What did someone else decide you were God's gift to women?" Inuyasha, his annoying younger brother came up and sat on the bench next to his locker. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, than took a good look at his brother. Inuyasha was sporting a black eye, and a badly bruised jaw. Being a half demon he healed quickly, so whatever had hit him, must have struck hard!

"No. What happend to your face?" The younger of the two blushed charmingly, and scuffed. He was probably going to make up some b.s. story about how one of his "fangirls" had attacked him. '_Most likely got the crap beaten out of him by Koga.'_

"GENTELMEN, HURRY UP! GET YOUR SS MOVING, NOW!!!" Coach Richards (this is the coach at my school, he's cool but i swear he punishes us with exercise! He is not a pervert, and the only reason I used his name, was because it's a good name for a coach!) shouted. The boys groaned, but hussled out of the locker room. Once out in the gym, they got into lines alphebeticaly. (i know i probably spelt that wrong) Boys were on the left, girls the right.

"Okay people, call out your here when your name is called." He glanced at his clip board, ladies first. "Apella?" A timid looking fox demon, called out a barley audable 'here.' The coach made a mark and went on. "Creeze?" The resounding here came from a stout girl in the back. "Hurrikotes... never mind she's never..."

"HERE!" The entire class turned to look at Sango, all in shock. She never came to this class... The eyes of everyone instantly went to the girl standing next to her. She was tall, 5'8". Her hair was midnight black. She wore a black bell sleeved top, and black hip huggers. A smile graced her black lips. Sesshoumaru saw Inuyasha tense. "And I brought the new student!"

The two girls walked up to the teacher. He was currently starring at Kagome, his tounge almost toushing the floor. "Hey, I'm Kagome Higurashi, and incase you haven't notice, I am here." She smiled before going over to take her place next to Sango. She saw Inuyasha and waved her fist at him. Miroku and Sesshoumaru both saw him blush. _'Could she be the cause of that nasty bruise?'_ Both men wondered.

Richards recovered. "Yes thank you Miss. Kagome, I had heard we were getting a new student. Class, please say hello." A resounding hello was echoed by everyone present. Now, I do believe everyone is here right?" Everyone nodded as if it was rehearsed. "Well today we shall be testing fighting capabilities. I shall partener you up, and let you get to it. No maiming, killing, or any permanant bodily harm. Is that understood?"

"Yes Coach Ricards." He nodded, and began pairing off.

"Okay, Sango with Miroku." Miroku rubbed his hands together, while Sango cursed and groaned. "Sesshoumaru, you are paired with Kagura." The wind demon practically laughed maniacly. "Kagome, you can face off against Inuyasha. He's the..."

She cut in. "Yeah I know who he is. I knocked him against a wall about ten minutes ago." The teacher gapped at her as she went to stand by a fumming half demon. She stopped infront of him and smiled. "I guess this means that I get to whip your butt twice in one day! Yeah!!!" Inuyasha groaned.

Mr. Richards finally stopped pairing people off, and told them to begin. Sango charged Miroku, who was already braced for the attack. He dogded her swing, and peried back a few steps. Sango backed off so that they could circle one another. "Hey Sango, love?"

"What do you want letcher? And don't call me love!:" Her palm caught him upside the head. When his wits returned he barley got out of the way of an oncoming foot. '_This is getting interesting!_' Just to see what would happen, he caught her arm, and trapped her in his embrace. "Let go of me!" Miroku twirled her out as if they were doing the tango.

"What's the deal with this new girl? She's kind of hot... But did she really knock Inuyasha into a wall?" Sango drop kicked him in the jaw. When he came back from the darkness of unconciousness, he saw the school badss looming over him.

"Yeah, she did."

**8888888888888x88888888888888x888888888888888x8888888888888x888888888888**

_**With Sesshoumaru and Kagura... bet you can guess how well this is going!**_

"Sessy baby, why don't you just let me win?" Kagura stalked towards him. "You know your not going to hit me, I there is no possible way that I would hurt you." Sesshoumaru begged to differ, her voice alone was enough to cause him to want to jump off of a brige. "So... what did that b# say to you?"

He was about ready to tear her head off, she wouldn't let that go. Holy crap, they weren't even dating! His golden eyes traveled over to were Kagome had his brother pinned on the ground. He was slightly shocked at this, but also slightly intrieged. He could see that she was pulling mercilessly on his ears. '_I am begining to like this girl more and more._

Coach blew the whistle, signaling changing time. All the boys went towards the locker room. Once inside, Miroku rounded on Inuyasha. "So, I heard from a very reliable source that that girl has kicked your butt twice today. Is that true?" The half demon made a lunge at the monk in training, but missed. "Oh, I guess it is true!"

"SHUT UP!!! That girl got the drop on me! It's not my fault that she hits like a boxer!"

"You were probably stairing at her chest." Sesshoumaru almost cringed realizing that it had been him who had spoken. Inuyasha huffed, and stormed off, still only half dressed. Sesshoumaru smiled, this girl was begining to become interesting.

**88888888888x88888888888888x88888888888888888888x88888888888x888888888**

**Author's Note: yes it's not very long, i know. the next chapter takes place at lunch, and introducing... well you'll **

**have to find out, now wont you:p**

**Ages: Miroku is 18 as well... he mad his intro in this chapter.**

**Hope you liked, comment if you want, next chapter should be on within a week! but no guarentees!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, sorry that it has taken me so long to write. My old computer died on me, taking all my notes and stories with it so I had to start everything over again. Anyway, here is a new chapter, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.**

**Chapter Four**

Sesshoumaru was tense. Kagura had been fallowing him scince second period and would not leave him alone. He wanted nothing more than to grab her by the neck, and squeeze until he felt that oh so fragile bone snap under his fingers. But more than his want to kill the slut of a demoness, he wanted to meet this new girl face to face.

The bell to leave chimed, sending Sesshoumaru rocketing out of his seat. He walked out of the classroom and down the hall as swiftly as he could without appearing to run. If it looked like he was running, people may think he was being fallowed by something that he feared. The great Sesshoumaru feared nothing, and wanted everyone to know that.

Entering the lunch room, he headed over to HIS table. A table that he had claimed in tenth grade. A table in the back, against a brick wall. A table where no one could sneak up on him unless he wished it. This was the only place he sat at lunch, the only place where NO ONE else, save the people he let, sat. Once he sat down, the regal demon lord turned to watch those who walked into the caffeteria.

The nerds who had nothing else to do walked in first. ( I am not dissing nerd, I happen to be one. And I can guarentee that I am the first one in the lunch room at my school almost every day. Go Nerds!) Than the preps walked in, swaying their hips as they walked. Sesshoumaru looked away when he scenced someone sit down next to him.

He turned to see Miroku placing his tray down, and whirling around on the bench to face him. "Well Sesshoumaru, I see that Kagura is still stalking you."

The demon growled low in his throat. He didn't want anyone reminding him of that cursed wench! "Dont' speak of her to me, Miroku. I want to kill something very badly, and you are sitting closest to me." The monk laughed, but didn't say another word about the wind witch. He knew Sesshoumaru was serious.

To their left, angry voices began to rises.

Sesshoumaru turned to look and sighed. It was Kagura, and she was talking to the new girl; Kagome. he listened closer to catch bits of the conversation.

"Stay away from him you two-bit tramp. He's not inturested in _humans._" That one word was said with such venom most would have cringed. Not this girl.

She stood there, arms at her side, stairing up slightly into Kagura's slim eyes. Her head was tilted to the side slightly, letting her long hair fall around to her right side slightly more than her left. Her eyes were shining with something kin to enjoyment. She looked behind her at Sango. "Now why is a slut trying to pon off being a tramp on me?" The brown haired girl laughed.

Kagura began to seeth. Her aura pulsed. Her hand tightened into a fist. She drew back her hand, and swung. Determined to knock the girl on her ass.

Kagome's right hand lashed out, catching Kagura's punch. Those around them stared as if they had been struck. Kagura gasped in shock. That was impossible. The girl was human. Smaller than she. How in the name of Kami had she caught that punch.

Kagome turned slowly, and met Kagura in the eyes. The wind sorceress went cold. Her eyes... they were blue fire. They shone like some unholy light that no one ever wanted to see. Her aura pulsed a deep purple. ( I know in the show, and every other fanfiction that it's pink, but I don't like the color so it is purple instead.) "Was that suppost to be a punch?" She let go of Kagura's hand.

Everyone in the caffeteria watched as the new girl performed a perfect high kick, knocking Kagura a few feet into the air. They watched in mix shock and awe as the human drew her hand back, and sent the wind witch flying with a single punch.

Once Kagura lay unmoving several feet away, Kagome's arua calmed and she smiled. "THAT was a punch." She stepped forward and the people forming the half circle around her scattered. She walked over Kagura and headed towards Miroku and Sesshoumaru. Stopping infront of the monk, she stuck out her right hand. "Hey, you were in my gym. My name is Kagome, nice to meet you."

The monk stayed quiet, staring at hre for a second. Then dropped to his knees, took her hand and kissed it. "My lady. I am Miroku, and I ask that..." He didn't get to finish as Sango came up and knocked him several feet away.

Kagome turned from their fighting to look at the demon lord. _'Holy Hera... he's HOT!!'_ Shaking her head to clear the thought, she bowed slightly at the waist. "Kagome, Lord."

Sesshoumaru was stunned at her actions. Usually no human knew how to talk to demon royalty. Looking at her bowed head, he noticed that she had a blue tint to her long hair. He answered the bow with a slight nod of his head. "Sesshoumaru." She looked up and bet his golden eyes.

"Inuyasha's older half-brother I presume."

Again the demon lord was surprised. Never in all his years around humans had one called Inuyasha his _half-brother._ Never had they gotten it right. "That is correct."

Kagome smiled. "I do believe, that we shall be good aquantinces."

Sesshoumaru, for once, did not doubt the word of this human female.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx8888888xxxxxxxxx8888888xxxxxxxxxx8888888888xxxxxxxxxx8888xxx**

**Well, see you next time. Bye Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Hey peoples. Sorry that my updates appear to be taking forever. CRT's have finally started and I hate them with a burning passion. Any way, here's a new chapter for your entertainment.**

**Chapter Five**

Kagome was tired. All she wanted was to go home to her shrine and sleep for a month. But she couldn't do that. She had to pick up Souta, her brother.

Exiting the building, she headed over towards her bike. The keys jingled in her hand as she walked. this was one thing she was never to tired to do, ride. It was her passion. It was her only means of calming herself. She loved to ride, she loved the feel. Most of all she loved the wind on her face and the total release that riding could give you.

She was torn from her thoughts when she saw what was leaning against her bike. Inuyasha. The stupid idiot who thought that she was some lowly human wench. "What the hell are you doing leaning against my bike as if you own it?!"

The hanyou turned to watch her approach. He was struck again by the unholy beauty that she showed. The air around her seemed different and interesting. Inuyasha knew he was the worst kind of fool. Lusting after a human who had kicked his trash so easily twice today. But he couldn't help it. The girl was interesting. Unusual. Something to be kept near at all times. Something to be feared and reveared. She made his head ache with all the power that was rolling off of her.

He was an idiot. How he had not felt her aura was beyond him. It was so obvious to him now. It had become clear what she was when she had zapped him with unquestionable power in gym. This girl was a miko. A holy priestess. There was no mistaking that. But what threw him was the underlining power. The strength that was right below the surface. She may be a miko, but she was also something else.

"Waiting on your slow as can be ass." He replied when she came within two feet of him. "You took forever getting here. Why is that? The halls to crowded for you?" He watched the anger rise in her, and relished it. If she was angry, it gave hime the chance to try and untangle the question of what she was exactly.

Kagome seethed at him in anger. He was trying to goad her. Trying to get her angry at him. Well, it wasn't going to work. If he wanted angry, he'd have to do better than this. She had trained scince birth to control her emotions. If he wanted her angry, it would take everything he had. "I had to get an assignment, not that it's any of your buisness. Now move away from my bike so that I can leave this hell hole."

The hanyou regarded her with honey colored eyes. He agreed with her about the hell hole part. This school sucked eggs. But he was warming up to it. "You were talkin' to my b of a half brother at lunch. Did you fnd out anything interestin'?"

Her eyes flashed a dangerous hue of blue and black. "What I say to people around me shouldn't matter to you. Now will you please move before I throw your sorry butt through a window?" She was going to be so late. If she was late than Souta would have to stand at that stupid elemetry for a longer amount of time. All his friends would leave him their, waiting for her. She was _not_ going to be late, even if it ment getting expelled for killing this moron.

Inuyasha looked at her with mild humor in his eyes. He smirked slightly, but stepped away from the motorcycle. He wasn't going to push her today. He wanted to find out more about her before he tried to get killed. "Where are you going?"

She swung her leg over the bike, locking her legs around the metal. The black coat got caught in the wind, ruffling noisily behind her. She huffed a sigh before looking at him. Really looking at him, as a person, not something else. "None of your buisness, but I need to go and pick up my little brother. The elemetry will be letting out soon, and I don't want him standing around by himself if I'm late."

That shocked him. She didn't look like someone who would have a younger sibling. She didn't look like someone who would care either. "My niece goes to that school, and I have to pick her up. I had to talk to the counciler so I'm running late. Do you think that I could get a ride with you?" He nearly kicked his own butt for asking. Yes he had to pick up Rin, but he hadn't meant to ask her for a ride.

Kagome gave him an odd look, tilting her head slightly to the left. Had he just asked for a ride? Even though she had whooped his butt early? Was this hanyou nuts?! She looked at his pleading puppy eyes, and just couldn't say no. "Fine. Hop on. The spare helmet is in the saddle bag." She shoved her helmet on, waiting for him to mount the bike.

She felt the second he got on, heat radiating off of him. After several minutes of nothing happening, Kagome turned to see him trying to figure out where exactly to put his clawed hands. Shaking her head in pity, she reached around and grasped his wrists. Pulling them around her waist, and entwining the fingers over her stomache, she started the engine. Letting off the brake and hitting the gas, she popped a wheelie before tearing off across the parking lot.

**888888888xxxxxxxx8888888888xxxxxxx8888888888xxxxxxxx88888888xxxxx**

**Until next chapter...**

**JUST KIDDING!**

**8888888888XXXXXXXXXX8888888Xxxxxxx888xxxxxxxx88888888xxxxxxx8**

**Hillcrest Elementry (never could remember how to spell that word)**

Souta walked out of his school, a friend on either side of him. Kohaku, who stood on is left, was the coolest friend he had ever had. The boy was about four inches taller than him, and looked gental as a butterfly (gental as a butterfly is a line from the song Lady, by Styx. I love that song!) His hair was just long enough to put into a ponytail, and as brown as fresh dirt. He had freckles across his nose that made him look younger than his eleven years. His dark eyes were wide and cheerful, half hidden behind his bangs. The tee-shirt he was wearing was old and worn, but still "fashionable" as Rin said.

Rin walked next to him on his right. She wore a dress that went to her knees, it was orange and white checkered. Her brown hair was down, save for a small ponytail on the left hand side. She was carring her black shoes in her right hand, saying that the cement felt good on her feet. She was laughing at something Kohaku had said, her smile wide and missing a tooth.

Souta turned to look at the front of his school. Kagome wasn't there yet. He would have noticed her black Ducati. He felt crestfallen at the fact his sister was late.

"What's wrong you wimp?" An older boy from the Junior High next door pushed him. Souta came out of his daze to look at the lunk of a pre-teen. He stood a good foot taller. The boy reached out again and flicked Souta in the ear. "You miss your mommy or sumpin'?" The other Junior High students laughed at his "joke".

Kohaku grasped Souta's shoulder, trying to walk around the group of older boys. One of the thugs snatched his book bag from his hand. Kohaku turned around, grasping for the bag, but was not tall enough to reach it. Souta tried to help but was pushed down onto the concreate.

Looking up, he wanted to curse at the boy. He pushed to his feet to try and fight the bully...

The loud roar of an engine stopped him cold. Him and all the others.

Turning to look, he saw a black and silver streak come shooting towards them. It was heading straight for the Junior High boys. They had to leap out of the way as the driver hit the brakes suddenly, going up on the bike's front wheel. It touched back down to earth and the engine was killed. The helmet of the driver was pulled off slowly, adding a dramatic affect. Finally, Kagome peered down at her brother and smiled. "Hey Souta, sorry I'm late. A classmate needed a ride." Said classmate promptly fell off the back of her bike.

Kagme looked over at the four boys who had been picking on him, and swung off of the bike. Leaving her helmet on the seat, she stocked towards them.

Never had there been a scarier sight to behold. This leather clad angel of death, stalking towards them. Her hair flowed behind her as she moved. her blue eyes had gone a deadly pale color. Anger marred her beautiful features as she stopped infront of the cowering preteens. She looked at each in turn, before settling on the one who had pushed Souta. He was a demon, she realized suddenly. A young panther demon. How low, to pick on a human.

She reached out in a blur of motion, and lifted the little brat off the ground by the scruff on the back of his neck. She picked him up so effortlessly, it made those around him shiver. She looked into his mud eyes, and glared. "If I ever catch you anywhere near my little brother, your partents will be attending your funeral. If I ever catch you laying a finger on him again, you will suffer a fate worst than that of death, or any tourture that they can offer in Hell. It doesn't matter if you run, or go home to cower behind your father's legs, I will find you and skin you alive. Am I understood?" He nodded, trying not to wet himself. Her eyes traveld to his buddies. "That goes for all of you and anyone else. Understand?" She threw the panther to the ground, and watched as those around fled for their lives.

When she turned back to Souta, she smiled ever so softly. "Ready to go home?" Bending to grab the discarded bookbag, she saw him nod. Tossing the bag back to Kohaku, she walked over to Inuyasha. She kicked him in the side. He was instantly on his feet.

"That is the last time I ever ask you for a ride. You are a freakin' lunatic!" He tore the helmet off and tossed it to her brother. "Kid, you must have guts to ride with this maniac. I'm Inuyasha Tashio by the way." His eyes went to the smiling Rin. "Ya ready to go?"

Rin wasn't looking at him. Her eyes, and smile were for Kagome only. Never had she seen a girl stand up to anyone so thouroghly. Expecially not a human girl stand up against a demon. Rin now had a new idol. She ran up to Kagome and grasped the hem of the leather jacket. She tugged until Kagome looked down at her. "Thank you pretty lady. Thank you for making them go away. My papa usually does that. I've never seen a girl do it before. Your brave, aint yah?"

Kagome looked down at the girls slightly dirty face and smiled. "Yep. Strong enough to pin Inuyasha anyway." tHis earned her an awed look. "I have to go now, so I need you to let go of me, okay?"

Rin sighed heavily. "Fine. But will pretty lady be back tomarrow?"

She nodded to confirm the little girls suspicion. Rin gave a joyous laugh before running over to her uncle.

Kagome told Souta to get on infront of her. He complied, and put his hands on the front of the seat. She swung on behind him, and was instantly tearing off across the pavement.

Rin looked up at Inuyasha and smiled. "Uncle Inu, I want to be like her."

'_Please God, no.'_ He thought as they headed home.

**888888888xxxxx88888888xxxxxxxx8888888xxxxxxxx88888888xxxxxxxx888888x**

**Author's note:**

**Holy crap I think that was my longest chapter. Sorry for not updating in forever. But, hey, CRT's are almost over! Keep Reading! :D**

**P.S. The two weeks around father's day, i will be out of town, sorry!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, long time no type. Sorry about that, school, work, more school…. It all kind of adds up and that means no writing. Thank you to those who are still interested in my stories, I shall strive to make this the longest chapter I have ever typed! :D **

**CHAPTER SIX**

Bored, tired, and completely aggravated; that about summed up how Inuyasha was feeling at that minute. Not only had he failed his math final for geometry, (He's only a junior and I feel like making him a bit of an idiot, so bare with me.) but he had also missed breakfast! How did anyone expect him to pay attention when his stomach was growling so loud people were starting to give him funny stares?!

He looked again at the ticking clock, willing it to move faster and for the bell to ring. The damn thing seemed to be mocking him, laughing at his discomfort! It just kept tick-tocking along at a snail slow pace.

Another growl erupted from his hungry belly, causing the _teacher_ (who was sitting twelve feet away) to raise an eyebrow. Inuyasha let his head fall forward with a loud _BANG!_ He wanted FOOD! _Needed_ food!

Something poked him in the shoulder. He didn't react beyond a grumbled threat. It poked him again and he swatted at it with the back of his hand. On the third damned jab, Inuyasha sat up, turned around ready to rip someone's head off, and came face-to-face with Kagome. "Wh-what are you do-do-doing here?" He stuttered dumbly. She didn't have this class, he knew that.

Her unusual blue eyes were unusually cloudy and dark. "The bell rang five minutes ago, numb nuts. You fell asleep and nobody dared wake you…" She didn't finish as he leapt from his desk, shock written clearly on his features.

"What!? I'm missing lunch?! How the _Hell _did that happen?!" Inuyasha brushed past her as quickly as he could without accidentally knocking her over. He may be hungry, but he wasn't a total idiot!

The halls were empty as he dashed towards the cafeteria. Once there he practically flew into the hot lunch line, praying that there was something substantial for him to devour.

Sesshoumaru watched his "brother" as he jumped up and down in line, drawing unneeded attention to himself. '_What an idiot that damn half-breed is. He is an embarrassment to Inu's everywhere. How can I, Lord Sesshoumaru, hope to get out of this hell hole with my dignity if my own flesh and blood is constantly acting like an idiot?'_ He sighed heavily before noticing that Kagome was walking towards his table.

She was still a sight, even after a week of knowing her. Her hair was back in a long braid that cascaded down her back in a thick rope. Today she wore a black mesh top with fishnets crisscrossing underneath. Her navy blue jeans were shredded at the knees, making it look like someone had taken a knife to the material. She still wore the biker boots, but today they went all the way up her shins, overlapping the jeans.

Sitting next to him she lay her head down on her arm, her entire demeanor telling people to stay the hell away. Sesshoumaru looked at the monk, silently asking what was going on. Miroku shrugged his shoulder before watching Sango as she walked up.

"Sango, love, what's wrong with Kagome?" Miroku asked, his "cursed" right hand traveling ever closer to her…

Smacking him hard enough her hand stung before she looked over at her slouched friend. "I don't know." Leaning closer, she gently lay her hand on her friends drooping shoulder. "Kagome…"

The second she started to shake her friend, the dark haired girl lashed out, grabbing Sango in a painfully tight hold. As they all stared at her, Kagome lifted her head and turned slowly to Sango. The older girl gasped.

Kagome's eyes had gone a volatile purple. Her lips were pulled back in a snarl as her hand on the other girl constricted. "Leave me the hell alone. I'm tired, and the next person that tries to wake me up, or disturb me is going to end up hanging from the ceiling. Is that clear?" All present, even Sesshoumaru, nodded. "Good," Kagome whispered before releasing her hold and setting her head back on the table. (Hehe. This is me in the morning, and late at night. Now guess what's going to happen now that all the "smart" people have heard the warning… hehe :D XD)

All three of the table's current inhabitants ate quietly, not wanting to awaken whatever it was that had possessed their good natured Kagome. Sesshoumaru, who was sitting closest to her, eyed the girl curiously. Why was she so tired, and why was she so blasted angry about being tired? People were tired all the time, that usually meant they just had to sleep more later; but she was freaking impossible! He had never seen someone get so violent over a little bit of sleep deprivation.

"HEY!" Three sets of eyes turned to the fast approaching, loud mouthed, thick skulled hanyou. He stopped behind Kagome's resting form and snuffed. "What the hell is she doing?! It's lunch time, aren't people suppose to eat?" Inuyasha sat down on his hunches like a dog (I love when he does this!) and looked at her. "I'm going to wake her up." He said after several minutes of silence.

"NO!!!" Sango and Miroku said in harsh, whispered tones so as not to wake their friend. "Don't do that Inuyasha, she may…." Sango started to say, but was too late as the baka reached out and shook Kagome violently enough to knock her to the ground.

"Sorry!" He said, leaning forward so he could look her in the eye. "I didn't mean to shake you so hard, it just kind of …"

A hand was suddenly crushing his facial bones, the pale hand digging into his flesh. The girl slowly began to make her way to her feet, an aura of deep, angry purples pulsed around her. Kagome's hair was swirling around her gently, as if caught in a breeze.

When she finally stood tall, Kagome lifted her are high over her head, taking Inuyash with it. The hanyou hung a good four inches off the ground, his jaw and lower part of his face clutched in her small hand. Through a part in her hair, Kagome looked at him with one deep, violet eye.

"I told you to let me sleep. DID YOU NOT LISTEN?! (This is a line from one of my all time favorite movies: THE CHRONICALS OF RIDICK.) How hard is it to listen when someone says let them sleep?" By this time the entire cafeteria was staring at her. The demons appeared to be in pain, almost all were whimpering.

Sesshoumaru could feel her power as it washed over him. He felt his hair stand on end at the taste the power presented. If he didn't know better, he'd say that this woman was a miko. But that was impossible. There had been no true mikos in over three hundred years; his father had killed the last one to save a comrade's life. There was just no possible way that this girl, this Kagome, was a miko…

Yet, he felt the spiritual powers fluctuating off of the girl. Could practically feel his skin tingle with holy energy. His eyes took on a reddish tint as he looked upon this young human who held his brother suspended in the air.

It was a truly entertaining sight, seeing his half breed of a brother hanging from the grip of a human girl who could weigh no more that 120lbs. Still… If Inuyasha died, his father would probably end up blaming him. Saying he should have watched out for his "little brother".

Sighing heavily, the demon lord walked up next to Kagome and let his own power role over her. The girl shuddered as his red aura mad contact with her purple. Turning her head, but not taking her eyes off of the hanyou, she faced him. Sesshoumaru growled menacingly. She answered with a deep throated snarl of her own.

Sesshoumaru allowed his beast to surface slightly, hoping that his more primitive side could calm the anger in the small human female.

The Beast pulled him forward, close enough to touch the girl, but far enough away that if she attacked her could back off. Sesshoumaru felt his left hand rise to join hers on the hanyou's jaw. Sending demonic energy into her hand, he forced her to let go with a small shock of his power.

Startled, Kagome let Iuyasha fall to floor with a resounding THUD! The half breed looked up at her with a mixture of shock, and fear. He had ridden on the back of this woman's motorcycle. Had watched as she damn near caused junior high kids to pee their pants in fear, and then had laughed about it afterwards. But having seen this side to the normally gentle Kagome, he never wished to piss her off again.

**888888888888888xxxxxxxxxxx888888888xxxxxxxxxxxxx888888888xxxxxxxxx**

**Later That Night, Tashio Manor**

Lord Toga InuTashio regarded his sons as the family of five sat at the rectangular dinner table that evening. Both were unusually quiet. Inuyasha hadn't said a word since he had walked into the manor. His head had been lowered as if extreme thought (yeah right) or in embarrassment. When he had removed his bandana, his white ears had been flattened tightly against his head of matted white hair.

Sesshoumaru was no better. His eyes kept flashing red as if Sess (his inner beast) was about to jump out and take control of the normally controlling demon. His left hand was continuously twitching as if something was bothering it. Sitting at the table, his eyes were on the bay window that stretched along the north wall, not his meal.

Irritated with the uncanny silence, the Lord of the West growled in his throat. Once his boys looked towards him he said, "What's wrong? You're both acting like sad puppies. Now tell me what is going on." The demand was clear, threatening even.

A moment past in silence as the two younger demons seemed to try and gather their thoughts. Sesshoumaru was the first one to speak. "Father, did you not tell us that you slayed the last known miko in Takem's defense?" His honey amber eyes focused on his sire, waiting for the answer.

Confused, Toga replied, "Yes. Why are you asking? I've told you the story many times, so why is coming up now?" A sudden smile lit across his handsome features. "Oh… I get it. You boys want to write about your old man's past adventures and just couldn't remember the story properly. Well, it was about…"

"No." Inuyasha cut him off, his voice rising with a slight strain. It sounded scratchy, and uncharacteristically rough. "We are asking because we want to know if it was possible for a new generation of mikos to come forward." Being the most intelligent thing he had ever heard his son say, InuTashio looked at him oddly.

"Well, yes. You see, the power of a miko can be handed down by generation and blood line. Bet several of the most powerful mikos and monks in history were an anomaly that just happened. Midoriko, for instance, was considered a genetic defect at the time. So, yes, a new generation of holy maidens could arise." He laid his chin against his now crossed hands. "Why?"

The half breed looked to his elder brother, as if asking permission. That by it's self was odd, considering Iuyasha could care less for his brother's orders or for his permission. The young lord nodded his eyes still on his father. Inuyasha slowly lifted his head, making sure to catch the light. Rin cried out in dismay. They had all seemed to have forgotten that she and Iziyoi (can't spell her name, help!) wer still there.

InuTashio hissed. The lower part of his son's jaw and neck were burnt. The area was and angry reddish black that had his ancient stomach ready to turn. The wound reeked of holy energy and had the old demon's hair standing on end. "Who did this?" He asked, kneeling down to get a better look. "It stings of miko, I can practically feel it trying to purify me, even though I am not the target."

"A girl at school did this. She had been going to our school for a little over two weeks now. Today, she was in an extremely bad mood. After falling asleep during lunch, the moron decided that it would be a brilliant idea to wake her up, even though we had told him not to. She fell over, right onto the floor. When Inuyasha bent to help her up, she grasped him where you see the marks, and lifted him several inches off of the ground. I believe he would have been purified if my beast hadn't awoken to calm her." Sesshoumaru told his father, a clawed hand running through his daughter's hair to comfort her.

Iziyoi rushed to her son, softly tilting his head so she could see the wound better. "That cruel, heartless monster. How could anyone do this to another living creature?" Bending slightly to kiss his brow she asked, "Does it hurt baby? I swear we are going to sue that girl and her ungodly family for all they have!"

"What's her name?" Toga asked, turning away from Inuyasha to face Sesshoumaru.

The teenager (in appearance) met his father's angry eyes, unflinching. "Her name is Kagome Higurashi."

**8888888888xxxxxxxx888888888xxxxxxxx8888888888xxxxxxx888888888xxxxxxx888888xxxx**

**Well I told you it would be a little longer... no I am not going to leave this one hanging open like this for as long as I have been. Anyway, hope you like, and hope you review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey peoples, I'm back and I have a long chapter to make up for my absence. So I hope you enjoy and that you don't shun me for not writing sooner!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the shows characters.**

**Chapter Seven**

Kagome sat on the ground beside her beloved motorcycle, her hair held back by a bandana. Disturbed blared threw the seventy inch sub woofers that rested on the work bench behind her. The music was so loud that the tools that lay on the ground next to her vibrated. She smiled at the fact.

Reaching for a monkey wrench she leaned forward to adjust the brake pads when something pulled at the edge of her conscious mind.

Power, that was the only way to describe it. Power and an aura that would make most piss their pants. Enough power that it drowned out any ruckus that the boom box could make, enough power that it had the ground shaking. And only Kagome was aware of it.

Sighing heavily she pushed herself to her feet and wiped the grease from her hands with rag. Moving to the garage opening she watched as four figures mounted the shrine steps. Two of them she knew, and was not surprised to see them. One was a human woman, late thirties in appearance, but Kagome was willing to bet that the woman was older than she looked.

The fourth person was who the power was coming from. He was taller than Sesshoumaru by about three inches. His silver/white hair trailed down his back in a waterfall like way. His cold, angry, golden eyes roamed over the shrine grounds until he spotted Kagome. Instantly his aura flared.

Walking calmly towards the house she looked back at them and said, "Come on in. But if you break anything my mom will be pissed." Throwing the door open she walked inside to put some coffee on.

They may be demons, they may be there to kill her, but damn it she still had manners.

As she leaned against the counter she could hear all four sets of foot steps as they walked in. Turning around she looked directly at the elder demon and smiled. "To what do I owe this honor," her eyes then traveled to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. "I'm guessing this old dog is your father."

The demon growled gruffly, his eyes bleeding red. The pretty woman at his side quickly grasped his hand. It seemed to calm him. She then turned venomous eyes towards Kagome.

"You. You're the one who injured my son." Her voice was low and angry, almost a growl. The woman stepped closer and hissed at Kagome. "How dare you do such a thing! What the HELL is your damn problem!?" The three men watched as the older woman suddenly lashed out and struck the young girl.

The two sons tensed, awaiting Kagome's anger towards Iziyoi. But it didn't come.

Instead Kagome stood there and let Iziyoi strike her, not once, not twice, but eight times. She just let the woman vent against her even when the sharp nails of Iziyoi's left hand left five perfect bloody lines down the side of her face.

Watching her stand there and let his step-mother strike her made something in Sesshoumaru want to growl. He didn't like that she wasn't fighting back. Didn't like that the strong willed girl who had injured his half-brother was allowing someone to hurt her.

InuTashio noticed how his eldest son's gaze seemed to flash red every time Iziyoi struck the miko. It shocked him to the core that his son would react in anyway to the miko being injured. He watched as the boy's nostrils flared when blood blossomed on the young girl's right cheek. _'Interesting,'_ he thought as he looked back over towards his mate.

Iziyoi had stepped back from the girl, her forehead creased with confusion. "Why aren't you reacting?" She demanded, her anger waning slightly. "Do you only beat on hanyou's and demons you monster?! You have no right to call yourself a miko!"

She made an attempt to strike Kagome again, but was stopped by two different hands catching her wrist.

One was Kagome, her small hand wrapped tightly and unyieldingly around her wrist. Her blue eyes though were looking over Iziyoi's shoulder with a stunned glaze to them.

The other, to everyone's surprise, was Sesshoumaru's. His eyes were tinged red and staring down at his step-mother with warning. "Don't Iziyoi." His very voice had shifted, becoming angrier some how. His eyes went to Kagome.

Kagome looked at him a moment before they both released their holds on the woman. Switching her gaze to look right into Iziyoi's eyes, she finally spoke. "I wasn't going to fight back when it seemed that you needed the outlet. But you obviously don't know the whole story if you think that I injured Inuyasha for no good reason." Her aura suddenly ignited, causing the older woman to stumble back in surprise. "And you damn well have no right to say that I am not worthy of being a miko you stuck up bitch."

InuTashio suddenly stepped forward, a growl ripped from his throat. "You will not speak to my mate as such. And we have heard the story about why you injured my son. I say you're nothing but a power crazed brat who doesn't even know how to control her powers!"

As his words filled the room they stood in silence. All waiting to see what would transpire between the two.

Sesshoumaru stood tensely off to the side, his mind whirling with what he had just done. He defended the "enemy". He had gone against his better judgment to protect the human who had attacked his pack member. He had even gone against the alpha female of the pack to try and prevent injury to her. What the hell was wrong with him?

Before InuTashio or Kagome could try anything that might do damage to each other, the front door of the small house slid open and someone called out. "Kagome, I'm home!"

Kagome looked past the demon lord to watch her mother enter the kitchen. Sakura Higurashi was barely in her forties; her black hair had faded to a dark brown with time. Her brown eyes looked shocked at seeing three demons in her home. Almost instantly she looked at her daughter. "Kagome, dear, who are our guests? Have you offered them refreshments?" She asked sweetly as she moved past the Tashio's to put the bags she was carrying on the counter.

Sakura leaned towards her daughter, giving her a small kiss on the cheek. Kagome loved her mom. She never thought ill of anyone. And that showed in the fact that she wasn't at all concerned about the fact four strange people were inside her home, one of them practically ready to attack her daughter.

"Of course, Mom. They're here to ask why I 'attacked' their son." She said as she helped her mother put away the groceries. "You all may as well sit. Mom's going to start dinner in a few minutes and nothing can beat my mom's pot roast." Kagome said over her shoulder as she placed vegetables in the fridge.

InuTashio looked at the girl a moment before sitting at the kitchen table, motioning for his family to do the same. "Miss… Kagome, was it? I believe that's the name my son called you by when I was told of your little… 'encounter.'" He's eyes fallowed Kagome as she moved about the kitchen. It amused him slightly to note the fact that she stayed out of arms reach unless she had a knife in her hand. "So I must ask. Why did you harm my son?"

Turning to look at him, she shrugged. "He woke me up." The statement was so matter-of-factly that InuTashio could only blink at her. "That's not the whole story but it's probably the part of the story you heard."

The demon starred at her a minute before asking, "Than what is the whole story?"

"Oh, that!" Sakura suddenly said from her place at the stove. "Well you could say we've been having a hard couple of days. You see last Monday, Kagome's younger brother had to go into the hospital for pneumonia. Than night before last, someone tried to break in. Kagome scared them away, but when we called the cops they had us up all night." She said happily as she stirred whatever it was that she was cooking.

Sesshoumaru glanced towards Kagome as she chopped vegetables for her mother. '_That would explain the sleep deprivation and her bad mood…'_ He thought as she looked towards him. "Then why did you burn Inuyasha's face?" He said softly, gesturing to the bandage covering a good portion of his half-brother's face and neck.

Tilting her head, Kagome seemed to notice the bandages for the time. "Did I do that? Gosh, I don't remember. All I know is that he woke me up and I was angry. Did you go and see a doctor about it?" Moving closer to the half breed she gently grasped his chin and turned the injured side of his face towards the light so she could see better. Pulling the bandage away she hissed under her breath. "Damn. No wonder you're all pissed at me. Looked at the damage I did to your face. Damn."

Turning from them all she rushed towards the stairs that were just outside the kitchen. The five residences in the kitchen could hear her as she moved over their heads. In a matter of moments she was back downstairs, clutching a first aid kit in her hand. She moved to Inuyasha's side once more and smile. "This is going to sting like a mother for a minute, but then will probably feel like someone is drawing all the tension out of you… or so I'm told."

She swiftly dumped a bottle's contents on a cloth that the kit had held before forcing it against the hanyou's face. He snarled as the sting set in. "Damn it! That shit sting…" A glowing purple caught his eye suddenly, distracting from his rant. Tension ran out of him as he starred at the light.

InuTashio and Iziyoi both gasped as they watched the "miko" who had harmed their son attend to the wound. Her right hand was glowing a deep purple as she held the cloth to his face. His face was starting to heal before their very eyes.

Sesshoumaru sat there, not really caring about what the girl was doing to his half brother. He was more confused by the fact that none of this seemed odd to her mother. The woman acted as if this sort of thing happened every day. Almost as if it had happened before. That above all else caught his attention.

After several long seconds, Kagome pulled back from Inuyasha. She smiled and handed him a mirror that the kit provided.

Grabbing the thing with a huff, the half demon sighed before looking into it. He nearly dropped the thing in shock. The side of his face that she had damaged was practically new. It looked as if nothing had been done to it in the first place. The skin was smooth and untouched. He looked up at her with startled honey colored eyes. "What did you do?"

Smiling brightly she moved around the table and pulled out a chair next to Sesshoumaru. Sitting down she tilted her head before answering. "I healed you. It's what we, MIKO's do." She looked right at Iziyoi when she said this. "And besides, I didn't mean to cause any damage in the first place. When I'm stressed out like I have been, sometimes I do things unintentionally and people end up hurt. You were in the wrong place at the wrong time." Looking at Sesshoumaru she bowed her head slightly. "Thanks for stopping me before I killed him. That would be the last thing I need right now."

Sakura turned suddenly to face the room, a wide smile across her face. "I hope everyone is hungry. Kagome, get the plates please!" She said as she turned to serve the food.

Automatically, Kagome stood to pull plates out of one of the cupboard and proceeded to help her mother dish up dinner.

Once everyone at the table had food, and Sakura had placed her self at the head of the table she looked towards InuTashio and smiled. "So, you're InuTashio. I've read a lot about you and your business in the paper. Congratulations on your merger with Wind Enterprises."

Toga sighed, he had a feeling like he knew where this was going. She was going to try and hook her daughter up with one of his sons and by doing so become rich. And he had really started to like this woman. "Ma'am…

She raised a hand to cut him off. "Sorry, but I was wondering. Do you think you could give Kagome a job as one of the maids at night?"

Five pairs of eyes starred back at her completely startled.

Kagome leapt to her feet, throwing her chair to the floor. "WHAT!?!? Mom! Are you CRAZY!!!!" The scream filled the house, causing the demons to cover their ears in pain.

Sakura sighed heavily and turned to glare at her daughter. "Kagome Mizuki (no clue if this is here real middle name, don't really care) Higurashi! Don't you raise your voice to me! You injured their son. You owe them something. You will work for Mr. Tashio until he deems the insult to his family repaid. Do you understand me?"

She sunk back down into her chair and nodded. Kagome knew that tone. It was the "I'm serious and if you don't think I am try me," tone. Her mother only used it once in a blue moon but she didn't dare defy that voice.

Turning around in her chair to face InuTashio, Kagome bowed her head. "I would be honored if you would allow me to make up for my grievous mistake to your family honor."

Taken slightly aback it took the old dog a moment to respond. Then, as the room watched, a crooked smile blossomed across his features. "Why, of course."

**Xxxxxxx888888888xxxxxxxxx88888888888xxxxxx888888xxxxxxx**

**Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please comment. I hope to update soon.**


End file.
